Goodbyes aren't forever
by melonsprite
Summary: Misty is sitting in the hospital...alone. She doens't see anythign around her, nor does she hear anything around her. All she can think of is what happened....


Misty Waterflower sat in the hospital, head bowed, hands folded

Misty Waterflower sat in the hospital, head bowed, hands folded. She appeared to be staring intently at the table in front of her, but in reality her mind was drifting away, her subconscious mind taking over. A nurse approached her and asked if she wanted a drink or something to eat. Shaking her head, Misty's eyes never left the table.

~*Start Flashback*~

"Hey, Mist! You actually beat someone?!?!" Ash Ketchum grinned, slapping her a high five. Misty slapped him playfully on the arm. 

_"At least I can beat you!" she giggled.Frowning, Ash pretended to pout, his head down. _

_Misty looked hard at him, wondering if he was pretending or not. "Hey, I was just kidding. Ash? Oh..I didn't really mean that…" A tear had dropped from his head and he was still looking down. Now Misty felt really bad. "Ash? I said, I'm really sorry..did you hear me?" _

_Ash looked up, grinning. "What? Did the great Misty say she was SORRY?" _

_Misty eyes opened wide, and she screamed. "Ash Ketchum, how dare you trick me like this! You were faking it the whole time!" Oh, Misty was mad now! Steam started coming out of her ears. "I'm never talking to you again! You make me so mad!!" _

Ash cocked his head. "Misty-" 

_"Don't talk to me. Go away."_

_Ash stared at her back, and sighed. "I'll be at the hotel room…" and with that, he walked away._

~*End Flashback*~

Tears were streaming down her face now. Mechanically, she reached up and wiped them away. _I am such a little prat! _She slammed her fist down on the table. _Why did it have to be this way? _She got up, pacing around in circles nervously. Unconciously, she started biting her nails like she used to when she was small. When she had chewed down all her fingers, she began biting her lip. She could taste the blood that ran freely from the cut on her lip. Blood..oh, God, like the blood…

~*Begin Flashback*~

_Misty stood there, fists clenched at her side. Her back was facing Ash. He was leaving. Why was he so annoying, anyway? She wouldn't let him see her cry. Never. If only he knew…that every time he said something, her heart leaped. Every time he smiled, her heart skipped a beat. Every time he looked at her, her heart would stop. How could he ever know…….? _

_Behind Misty, Ash looked turned around and looked sadly back at Misty. He started crossing the street facing backwards, seeing if Misty would turn around. He didn't notice the truck. He didn't notice the honking, either._

_A loud honking was heard from the intersection behind her. Misty whirled around, surprised. "What happe-" she was cut off by the sight. Her heart started racing strangely, he hands suddenly clammy. All she could see was a giant truck, and a man climbing out of the seat. He was talking furiously on a cell-phone, then shouted. "He just walked right in front of me, I couldn't stop!" he seemed to be getting hysterical. Other drivers got out of their cars to help pull a limp body from the bottom of the car. Misty's eyes searched the sidewalk across from her, praying silently_. Let him be there… _NO! Misty, calm down, she told herself. He's probably helping in that crowd over there..I'll just go over and take a look. _

_The ambulance came wailing up, and Misty ran over to see Nurse Joy. "Someone got run over by a truck!" she exclaimed. Nurse Joy nodded. _

_"We need to get him to emergency right away." _

_As the stretcher bearing the patient was carried past, Misty stared at the blood that surrounded the mop of black hair and vest. He looks so much like Ash…she looked closer. Her mouth opened in a little gasp, and her heart stopped beating. She stood there, frozen. Time stopped. She recognized the closed eyes (how many times had she stared at them when he was asleep?), the vest, the shoes, the hair, everything! _

_She collapsed onto a heap on the pavement._

~*End Flashback*~

Misty fought back a sob and sat down on a chair nearby, steadying herself with her hand. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she blinked hard and looked at the emergency light above the blue and green double doors opposite her. It turned off and she focused on it, not fully realizing what that meant until a couple of seconds later.

A/N: Hey guys, how is it? I can't really tell…I started writing this a long time ago, but stopped, and have now found it and read it over. I think it's okay, but not particularly good. It's rather short for my liking, but I'll put up the next part if you're interested. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, Warner Brothers, and whatever other company that owns it. 

__

____


End file.
